


Home

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Whale Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: He was finally free and after all these years, there was something that he wanted to do the most: To see his little brother once again.





	Home

Sigurd was finally free after all this time. Things weren’t going great with Berwald and he couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t Tino and certainly not Tino’s replacement.

He was done.

“I’m sorry. But I have to be on my own and you need to be on your own” Sigurd said to the Swede last night.

He was quite surprised to find out that Berwald felt the same way. They just weren’t meant to be together. At all.

Now Sigurd needed to go to his own place. He was scared. He had never been on his own. It was so weird but at the same time, it was an adventure. A new chapter on his life, as an independent nation.

He got back to his old house. It was not as fancy as Sweden’s or Denmark’s, but it was his house. He didn’t have to ask for permission or anything. He could whatever he want.

He put his belongs near the entrance. He had a lot to do. And then he remembered. There was something he wanted to do for so long. He grabbed his stuff and closed the door.

His beloved little brother. He needed to see him again.

He wondered if he hated him. Would he be excited to see him again? Or angry because he left him behind? He wrote several letters over the course of the century to his little brother. He missed him so much. He thought about him every day, wondering what he was doing that day.

And then, there was Magnus. He wasn’t sure about their relationship status. Sigurd, while still holding feelings towards the Dane, was sure that he wanted to be on his own. Would Magnus be mad at him for that?

Sigurd took the next ship to Copenhagen.  He would explain to his boss later. Sometimes you got to do what your heart tells you. He was never impulsive as Magnus but for once, he felt like he was making the right decision.

Once he got into his compartment, he rested on the bed. Maybe he should had sent a letter to Magnus first. But then, how much time it would take to arrive to its destination? No, there was no room for hesitation.

For someone as old as him, he felt like the trip was taking way too much time, like an eternity. But it was a different feeling than when he had to go to Stockholm. Now he was feeling a new embrace of hope. Maybe it was the sensation that freedom brought, something that until that moment he couldn’t comprehend. Now he could understand all those new nations that recently got their independence.

When the ship finally arrived at the city, he ran. Sigurd ran as much as he could. He didn’t care about the crazy looks that people gave him. He wanted to get to the place that he used to call home.

He had to take a break. He needed a rest.

“Damn” He complained. But he couldn’t give up now. He was so close.

He looked around. Almost a century since he was taken away from Magnus’ side and he still remembered how to get to his house. Of course, he was hoping that he still was living in the same place.

He rearranged his clothing. Would Emil or Magnus notice that he had been running from the port? He tried to calm himself. But as closer he was getting, he felt more and more excited.

After walking so many kilometers, he found the house. What if Emil and Magnus weren’t there? What if they refused to talk to him at all? Had Emil forgotten about him? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out. What if his insecurities were all true?

He shook his head. He was too close to turn around. He had to face the reality. He walked slowly to the door. That was the moment he had dreamt for a long, long time. He took a deep breath. He had to do it.

Sigurd couldn’t believe it. He was so close to see him again. He knocked the door and anxiously waited. He could already hear Magnus’ voice and he couldn’t help but to smile.

The door was opened and Magnus was too surprised to even say something. He even approached Sigurd and grabbed him by his cheeks.

“Are you real? Or am I dreaming?” The Dane asked. He had waited for that day to come for so long that he wasn’t even sure if it was just his imagination playing tricks with him.

“I can show you how real I am if you don’t let me go” Sigurd was so uncomfortable. But at the same time, he was relief to see Magnus again.

The Dane let him go but as soon as he did that, Sigurd dropped everything and hugged him tightly.

“I missed you too, buddy” Magnus said, almost overwhelmed. He didn’t know how to react at all. He was so happy to see Sigurd once again.

And for a couple of minutes, the only person that existed for Sigurd was Magnus. He didn’t know how much he wanted to see him until that reunion. Or how much he loved him still.

“What’s going on?” A very soft voice asked from behind the Dane.

Magnus separated from Sigurd and then he pushed little Emil to the front.

“Do you still remember me?” Sigurd knelt down to see his brother.

Emil opened his eyes widely. He first looked at Magnus and then at Sigurd. He couldn’t believe it. After all this time, his older brother came back. Just like the Dane told him. Before he knew it, he was crying of happiness.

Sigurd hugged him and he didn’t want to let him go. What if something happened again and they were forced to be separated again?

“I thought you would never come back” Emil admitted while still holding from Sigurd.

“It took me a while, but I’m here. I’m here for you” Sigurd reassured him. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

“Are you going to tell me a fairytale tonight? Like you used to” Emil requested his big brother.

“Hey! I’m not a bad storyteller” Magnus complained. He tried his best to be there for Emil. Sometimes he felt he didn’t do enough.

Sigurd took a deep breath.

“We’ll take turns, what do you think, Emil?” He proposed because he didn’t want Magnus to be left behind. After all, he had done an amazing job taking care of his little brother.

The little boy nodded.

“Hey, don’t you go and change into your pajamas while I talk to your big bro?” Magnus suggested. It was getting dark and there were some stuff that he wanted to ask Sigurd, but not in front of the kid.

Emil took a glance at Sigurd.

“You are not going to leave, right?” He wanted to make sure that his big brother would still be around.

“No. I’m not leaving. Go and change” Sigurd asked him before standing up.

When Magnus was sure that Emil couldn’t hear them, he managed to ask the question that has been bothering from a while.

“Are you going to stay? Are you free from Berwald?” Magnus had so many doubts that he didn’t know where to start.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do. I’m sorry” Sigurd didn’t think about how he was going to tell Magnus that they weren’t going to get back together. At least, not for a while.

Magnus looked down.

“Hey. Let’s enjoy ourselves for a while. I came to see you and Emil for a reason. Let’s not get sad” Sigurd felt responsible for letting Magnus down. But he didn’t want Magnus to have hopes.

Magnus tried to recompose himself. It wasn’t the answer that he wanted to hear. But Sigurd was right.

“I bet you are really tired. Come in” He grabbed his baggage and entered the house.

Sigurd followed him and then he grabbed Magnus’ shirt.

“Can I sleep with you tonight? Like the old times…” If there was something that he had missed was how warm Magnus could be and how safe he felt when he was in his arms.

Magnus smiled.

“Sure. We have a lot to catch up” Magnus was feeling hopeful again. Maybe it wasn’t that bad after all.

Sigurd smiled at him. It feel good to be at home again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
